duskclanwcrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
DeathClan Cats
About DeathClan Long ago, a group of rogues wanted to create a clan where they could boss around other cats. They had a battle to see who would be the leader, and so one cat became the leader of DeathClan. These cats think clans like DuskClan are full of kittypets and weaklings. Here is where the strongest of them all go. Cats of DeathClan Leader Thorn - A broad-shouldered, muscular dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a torn ear. Thorn is the leader of DeathClan. He is rude and rough-natured, Thorn is a leader that doesn't like to be messed with. If you do get on his bad side, he will remember. His learner is Red. Deputy Scorch - Messy off-white coloured tom with black splotches and black ear tips which have a single nick in each. Has yellow eyes and wars a red collar that has dog teeth hanging from it. Scorch is the deputy of DeathClan. He is arrogant and fierce. He doesn't like to be bossed around, and prefers to boss others around. He is the half-brother of Fawn and his mate is Lily, and they have three kits, Sky, Night and Thistle. Healer Venom - A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes. Venom is the healer of DeathClan. She is strong, brave and likes seeing cats in pain, except for her clanmates. Guards Moon - A light grey she-cat with blue eyes, has white paws, underbelly and tail-tip. Slender with long, sharp claws. Moon is one of two guards of DeathClan. She is the strong, mature type and rarely cracks a smile unless in battle. She takes no mercy, and will kill any cat. Shadow - A black slender she-cat with claw marks over her left eye and flank and has orange red eyes. Shadow is the second guard of DeathClan. She is quiet because she doesn't want to show off her kindness and pass off as too nice for the clan. She is often talked about behind her back, and Shadow hates it. Fighters Fawn - Beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and long, white claws. Fawn is a fighter of DeathClan. She is the half-sister of Scorch and half-aunt of Sky, Night and Thistle. She has a crush on Thorn, and isn't afraid to show it. Bone - Gray tom with blood stain claws and a blood stain muzzle. (Learner; Tsunami) Bone is a fighter of DeathClan. He trains Tsunami. He is jealous of any cat he knows has love, because he doesn't, even though a few of his clanmates like him. Blue - A dark gray tabby. Blue is a fighter of DeathClan. He killed Sunsetswish and Heatherkit of DuskClan. Shadowwalker - A pure black she-cat with black eyes with a hint of blue. Shadowwalker is a fighter of DeathClan. She has no mate or kits or learner. Shard - A jet black she-cat with with white tuxedo markings and sharp blue eyes. Shard is a fighter of DeathClan. She is mates with Deathclaw of DuskClan. Static - Silver with a scar over left eye, one light blue eye and one dark blue eye. Static is a fighter of DeathClan. She has no mate or kits or learner. Learners Red - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with a torn left ear and amber eyes. Red is a learner of DeathClan. Her trainer is Thorn. She, along with Moon, have a crush on Bone. _______________ Under Construction Category:DeathClan Category:DeathClan Cats Category:Deceased